the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Subterra City
Subterra is the only known place where humans exist in the Beta Universe. It is a bustling city which contains over 800 million people over a distance of about 50 km x 30 km. This city was built over a time span of 200-300 years and has grown considerably in that time. Parts of the City There are six main parts which make up Subterra, although to the majority of the people only five are known: The Factories, The Expansion Tunnels, The Lower City, the Spires, The Upper City, and The Surface. The Factories The Factories are the lowest points in the city, and exist at various points along the outer edges of the Lower City. These factories stretch into the mantle, collecting raw materials to produce the various metals, plastics and electronics used throughout the city. The majority of Lower City workers find work in the Factories, despite the fact that pay is low and deaths occur often due to the hazardous nature of the job. There are 8 factories around the outside of the city. The Expansion Tunnels The Expansion Tunnels are areas away from the factories where workers are expanding the outer edges of the city to provide more room for a growing population. There are three expansion tunnels, although due to their current rate of success, the government wishes to create more and increase the speed of progress. The expansion of the city is very profitable for the rich in the Upper City and on the Surface, so despite concerns from engineers that expanding the city too far would cause an instability in the city structure and cause a city-wide collapse, they continue to push for further expansion. The Lower City The Lower City is home to about 70% of the people of Subterra. A large portion of the Lower City is slums and is very poor, paying much of their income for overpriced goods manufactured by those in the Upper city and in the Spires. The Spires The Spires are the structural supports which prevent the Upper City from collapsing onto the Lower City far below. They have been reinforced over the years with metal and have since become almost entirely artificial. The interior of these Spires serve as gardens, greenhouses, and farms where crops and animals are grown, cultivated and distributed to the upper and lower cities. The Spires also recycle the air of Subterra, filtering out contaminants and releasing fresh air for all. The Upper City The Upper city hangs in stalactite-like buildings from the roof of Subterra and are connected by thousands of walkways. The Upper City enjoys their own private green spaces and reap the benefits of those toiling far below. They are the rich, and comprise 25% of the population. The Surface The surface is very sparsely populated, with only a small community living in a heaven-like world. The city of Subterra is well below them and provides them with all they need, letting them live an idealic life without need. They are the rulers of Subterra and will do anything to maintain their strangelhold over the city below them. Category:Index Category:Beta